Return
by Littleshire
Summary: I float! Elliot was dead. Its contract with Humpty Dumpty. It was little he remembered about his end. But no, I'm lying. "Elliot ..." ... "Elliot Nightray. ' What? "Do you want to live? Review Ada, the girl you loved Leo, your friend? Oz? ' Of course! "Can I offer you this gift, making yourself a chain. But ... " Me? A chain? Dream, Will of the Abyss!
1. Chapter 1

_Je flotte ?!_

Elliot était mort. De son contrat avec Humpty Dumpty. C'était le peu qu'il se souvenait au sujet de sa fin.

_Mais non, je suis allongé._

_« Elliot… »_

_…_

_« Elliot Nightray. »_

_Quoi ?_

_« Veux-tu vivre ? Revoir Ada, la fille que tu aimais, Leo, ton ami ? Oz ? »_

_Bien sûr !_

_« Je peux t'offrir ce présent, en faisant de toi une chain. Mais… »_

_Moi ? Une chain ? Rêve, Volonté de l'Abysse !_

C'était sorti tout seul.

_« Très bien… »_

_Non attends !_

_« Je le savais. »_

_À quelle condition ?_

_« Ramène-moi Alice, ma sœur. »_

_Ce stupide lapin ? Elle ne voudra jamais !_

_« Pas si tu la séduits. »_

Elliot déglutit.

_Et quand je l'aurais ramené, je serais…_

_« Toujours une chain mais dans le monde humain. Je te demande juste ma sœur, et après t'être débarrassé d'elle comme tu le penses, tu pourras reprendre ta liaison avec Ada. Tu as une durée d'un mois. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot secoua la tête. Il y a encore quelques instants, il flottait dans l'Abysse, et la Volonté de l'Abîme le transformait en Chain puissante, plus puissante encore que B-Rabbit, afin de séduire la soeur jumelle de Alyss, à savoir, Alice. Cependant dix ans ont passé, et beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts...

Il remarqua qu'il était divinement bien habillé, coiffé et parfumé, et qu'il se trouvait dans la pelouse du domaine Vessalius.

_"Je t'enverrais là où se trouve Alice."_

__Que faisait Alice dans le manoir Vessalius ? Elliot inclina la tête, et plissa les yeux. Au loin il paerçut une jolie jeune femme à l'allure douce mais arrogante aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'améthystes brillants, elle était bras-dessous bras-dessus avec un séduisant blond aux yeux émeraudes qui avait une attitude possessive envers elle et un sourire amoureux.

_NON?_

_Eh bien si._

__Voici qu'Elliot se retrouvait dans le jardin d'un des parcs du manoir Vessalius, avec à un kilomètre de lui Alice Baskerville, mariée Vessalius à son rival Oz Vessalius. Et bien de trop de choses avaient changé.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ada...

Voici le murmure d'Elliot.

Un souffle furieux, trahi, et triste. Avec Vincent. Marié. Et déjà enceinte. De son quatrième. Ils allaient vite en besogne ces deux-là. Elliot grinça des dents en observant la petite famille. D'un seul coup, Alice surgit dans le salon du domaine Vessalius, folle de rage, et colla une gifle monumentale à Ada, avant de la saisir par le cou :

-Dis-moi à part te faire sauter par ton mari, tu sais faire autre chose? gronda-t-elle.

-Pardon? susurra Ada.

-Le bal! Tu l'as programmé pour ce soir! Au lieu de dans un mois! Et Oz a dit que c'était moi qui t'avais dit ça, et que c'était toi qui le lui avait dit! Je me suis fait HURLER dessus à cause de tes conneries!

-Excuse-moi, ricana Ada.

Elliot pouffa: apparemment les deux jeunes femmes parvenaient à peine à se blairer. Amusant. Il suivit Alice qui éclata en furie dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son séducteur de mari. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, et Oz inclina la tête, amusé. Il la fit s'allonger sur le lit, et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, puis caressa son visage.

-Ce n'est pas si gra...

-Si c'est grave! Je ne serais jamais prête, et le manoir, encore moins! Je vais l'égorger, l'étriper, la brise, la casser, la broyer en deux...

-Et moi? Quelle sera ma sentence? Souffla Oz.

-Toi?... Une nuit... de...

-De?

-Rêves érotiques! Tu n'auras rien de moi cette nuit!

Oz bouda mais accepta. Et Elliot trouva sa solution.

Le bal.


	4. Chapter 4

Oz se leva durement, et quitta à contre-cœur Alice qui dormait profondément dans le lit. Il rejoignit Break, Sharon et Gilbert qui prenaient le petit-déjeuner au balcon, et il s'assit à côté de la demoiselle. Cette dernière engagea la conversation:

-Oz-kun, connais-tu les dernières rumeurs?

-Sharon, je vous en prie... ria Break.

-Ce sont des sornettes, Oz! s'écria Gil.

-Mais... quoi?

-On raconte que le fantôme d'Elliot Nightray se baladerait dans le manoir, Ada confirme l'avoir vu! Et il ne ferait que suivre Alice...

Oz ou plutôt son visage se décomposa. D'ailleurs, Elliot qui était caché derrière un paravent se mit à écouter attentivement : ça allait devenir croustillant. La bouche de Oz se mit à trembler furieusement et il baissa la tête, sa mèche blonde lui tomba sur le devant.

-Pas lui..., murmura-t-il.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda Gil, qui ne savait encore rien.

-Le fait est que Elliot était et restera à jamais le premier amour d'Alice ! déclara Break.

-Que...? s'étonna le Nightray.

-Elle a eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'il est mort..., bégaya Oz.

Il s'en rappelait bien...

_Alice pleurait seule dans un coin de son lit à baldaquins. Allongée, ses larmes coulaient silencieusement, et son visage était défiguré par la souffrance. Elle revoyait l'horrible scène de l'enterrement, les roses blanches qui étaient jetées, Ada qui sanglotait au côté de Vincent... Son cœur était déchiré en deux, son âme brisée en milles morceaux... Et pourtant voilà trois ans que tout était passé, mais elle, elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Elle vivait avec l'héritage de sa mère Lacie, de son père Levi, et de son oncle Oswald, vivant dans un hôtel appartenant à ce dernier. Léo, son cousin, tenait énornèment à elle désormais, et lui rendais visite chaque jour. Elle était devenue une belle Baskerville, qui ne cessait d'être courtisée, même lorsqu'elle gardait un visage triste lors des bals. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte doucement, et une silhouette se faufila jusqu'à la demoiselle. _

_-Oz ?_

_-C'est moi, répondit-il tendrement._

_-Il me manque..._

_-Je sais..._

_Il décida de passer à l'action. Il souleva le corps d'Alice et l'installa sur lui avant de lui caresser le visage avec amour._

_-Alice..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Épouse-moi._

_-Qu-quoi?_

_Il continua de la regarder comme il le faisait lors de ces bals où les jeunes filles lui couraient après et où il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle._

_-Je t'aime, laisse-moi le remplacer..._

_Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à la renverser totalement sur le lit, et l'embrassa doucement, à travers ses larmes, et elle laissa échapper un timide "oui"..._

Elliot ouvrit grand ses yeux, et laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

-Le soir du bal-

Alice grogna lorsqu'elle vit que Ada s'engager dans la danse avec son mari Vincent, dans la valse des couples mariés, ces bandes d'aristocrates effrayants. Elle soupira mais sursauta lorsqu'un certain blond posa sa main sur son épaule, la retournant. Oz l'invita à danser, et ils valsèrent doucement, romantiquement, amoureusement... leur regard se fixant l'un sur l'autre... mais Oz se sentit obligé de lui dire ; et il le fit.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible!

Alice secoua la tête avant d'éclater en sanglots et de partir en courant dans sa chambre, où l'attendait patiemment... Elliot.


End file.
